Dustpelt x Sandstorm
by LilacWarriors
Summary: What would happen if Dustpelt and Sandstorm became mates instead of Sandstorm and Fireheart, and Dustpelt and Ferncloud?


**_Author's note - This is my first story of the series! It's about warrior cats and ships that should've been real! I'll start it off with some lovely Dustpelt x Sandstorm, and all of these are going to be short stories - no series! Thank you for reading and reviews are appreciated!_** ** __-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__** **Dustpelt cheered loudly as he, Ravenwing and Sandstorm were made warriors; for her and Ravenwing, of course, not himself. His heart leaped for joy as he realised that they were now of age to have a mate. He'd always liked the sandy she-cat, but lately her hate towards Fireheart had been becoming more affectionate, to say the least. He knew he should talk to her about it, or at least make his feelings clear before she fell completely for the other tom.** **His panic began rising as he heard Fireheart's voice cheering more loudly than his own. The louder he tried to make his congratulations, the more the other feline's voice would outweigh his. In the end, they were practically the only two still left cheering, so they broke it off. Ginger fur flashed past him as the tom made his way to Sandstorm, and Dustpelt growled quietly under his breath. Ravenwing padded up behind him and chuckled, "Everyone can see what you're thinking, but Fireheart told me last night of his feelings for her. You want to make a move, fast, before he becomes her mate.** **Dustpelt whimpered as he realised he would be too scared to confront Sandstorm about it. He thanked Ravenwing and padded away from the black tom, heading into the forest towards their scents. Upon getting closer, he heard Fireheart's voice raised in a whine. "Please, Sandstorm - I love you. Imagine the life we could have together! We would have beautiful kits, and-"** **"Fireheart, enough. I've told you I don't like you in _that_ way. My feelings lie elsewhere, and I don't think you could ever change that unless that tom didn't return the same feelings for me." Her ears flattened and her eyes turned to the sky wistfully.** **Snarling sounded from Fireheart's jaws. "Dustpelt?! He cares nothing for you! He's just a worthless tom who couldn't care less about what you do with your life! We could be great together; our kits, too!" He tackled the she-cat and she squealed with fright. The tom's claws raised high, and upon bringing them back down, Sandstorm shut her eyes and screeched loudly.** **She opened her eyes and realised that Dustpelt had barreled into Firehearts and his hindlegs were pummeling his belly. "Don't you ever speak to her like that, or hurt her, _ever_ again!" He sent Fireheart with a bloody belly rushing away into the forest, and he turned to Sandstorm with sadness in his eyes.** **The grateful she-cat rushed up to him and twirled around him, purrs erupting from her throat. "Thank you, Dustpelt! I'm so thankful for you, who knows what wouldn't have happened if you weren't here!" Breaking off, she paused before murmuring, "Did you... hear what we were talking about?"** **Dustpelt nodded slowly, taken aback at her sudden rush of affection. "I did, but it's okay, Sandstorm. I... I have feelings for you, too. I love you." His muzzle brushed softly against hers and she returned the gesture, her tongue running over the full length of his muzzle. Her new mate pushed his neck beneath her chin, rubbing against the bottom of it with love and joy scent coming from him in overpowering waves.** **Sandstorm eventually broke away from their warm embrace, heading back to camp. The moon was now high above their heads. Heading into the warriors' den, she gently worked on combining their two nests into one, and Dustpelt helped her. They curled up together, the she-cat's tail resting lightly upon his nose as they drifted off into happy sleep.** **_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_** **"Dustpelt, Dustpelt!" Four tiny, squirming bodies tackled the young tom. "Mother is letting us play out of the nursery today!" Their father warmly greeted them, chuckling as he was knocked to the floor. He paused as his mate approached him from the nursery and stopped to embrace her lovingly. His kits all looked away in disgust.** **Sandstorm chuckled at the tiny felines in front of her and brought them all to her belly, despite their complaints. "Come on, dears, back to the nursery. Your brave father needs a rest now!"**


End file.
